Celui qui ne savait pas dire non
by Maazken
Summary: Un  non  qui ne vient pas, un mariage proclamé, une amitié ruinée et un amour mort-né. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a jamais su dire non. Tom/Mitch Cette fanfiction se base sur l'univers du Cycle des Balls créé par l'équipe Frenball. C'est une fin alternative du Secret des Balls dans laquelle Tom accepte de se marier avec Emma.
1. Chapter 1

Un « non » qui ne vient pas, un mariage proclamé, une amitié ruinée et un amour mort-né. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a jamais su dire non.

« – Dis-lui de fermer sa gueule, il est entrain de nous foutre la honte ! Fulmina Emma, la jolie blonde, dans sa ravissante robe de mariée.

– Ah, parce que vous avez la honte là ? Non parce que si tout allait bien, y'aurait pas de problème à ce niveau là. Alors vas-y Tom, dis moi que j'ai tort, dis moi que t'es prêt à rester le reste de ta vie avec cette femme.

Pendant sa tirade, Mitch était resté impassible, volontairement dure dans ses paroles. À l'intérieur, c'était une autre histoire. Il s'efforçait de ne pas avoir trop d'espoir pour lui. De toute façon ce n'était pas pour lui-même qu'il le faisait, mais pour Tom... qui avait de grandes chances d'être malheureux dans ce mariage foireux.

Il ne détestait pas Emma. Emma était… Emma. Elle avait aimé Tom, à n'en point douté, mais cette époque était révolue, c'était flagrant. Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas le voir, ou alors ne pas le vouloir. Pour une raison qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, elle voulait à tout prix faire vivre cette union. Certains diraient que tous ses efforts étaient fait pour sauver les apparences, mais ce n'était pas logique. Il y avait de bien meilleurs partis dans ce foutu pays pour lui plaire. C'était plus profond que ça, mais malsain.

Ou alors le problème venait de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à voir le mal chez Emma et elle n'était effectivement rien d'autre qu'une gamine capricieuse dans le corps d'une femme. Du plus profond de son cœur, il espérait que ce ne soit pas le cas et qu'elle était juste… paumée, comme Tom.

– Bébé, dit Emma du bout des lèvres, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.

– Pense à tous ce qu'on a vécu, rajouta-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tom y pensait, à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ça avait été long, chiant, douloureux. Emma était pénible, capricieuse, dirigeait presque tout dans sa vie, mais il l'aimait comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Enfin… il n'en était plus bien sûr depuis quelques temps mais les bons souvenirs le tenait encore enchaîné près d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus tous les deux. Ça avait été beau, explosif parfois brûlant, mais tellement beau. Du moins, il essayait de s'en persuader. Il aimerait que tout redevienne comme avant.

Pensant un instant, il se dit qu'il avait la même mentalité qu'une personne victime de violences conjugales qui restait en espérant retrouver la lune de miel des débuts. Puis il effaça rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Évidemment que non, ce n'était pas son cas.

– Tom, arrête d'être sage. Ecoutes-toi un peu ! L'apostropha Héloïse, la visage ravagé par des croûtes de sang et les cheveux en l'air.

– Bébé, répéta Emma.

Justement, Tom s'écoutait. Il voulait de la stabilité, que sa vie suive son cours et, dans un même temps, redevienne comme avant. Mitch lui manquait, ses blagues vaseuses lui manquaient, ses théories farfelues lui manquaient, tout lui manquait en fait. Tom le regarda rapidement dans les yeux. Ce qu'il y vit lui serra le ventre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Emma.

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur Hélo, qui le regardait d'un air implorant. Il sentit une vague de colère, semblable à celle qu'il avait ressentie la veille, alors qu'elle lui avouait que c'était de sa faute si Mitch était parti 3 semaines, et qu'elle avait tenté de le dissuader d'épouser Emma.

– Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas des modèles ! C'est pas parce que vous avez foiré votre mariage qu'on doit faire pareil.

Tom se tourna vers le maire, occupé à compter les bouteilles de champagne sur la table du buffet, les yeux brillants. Il se faisait chier et il avait faim.

– Allez-y.

– Putain, la lourdeur du truc… Bon Tom, voulez-vous prendre Emma pour épouse ?

Un moment de flottement. Tom et Emma se regardaient dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis un bruit de porte qu'on enfonce avec la délicatesse d'un rhinocéros qui essaye de féconder une grenouille

– J'ai baisé la mariée ! Hurla le père d'Héloïse.

– Grosse Teub ?! Hurla Emma.

Il y eu des cris d'indignations, mêlée à une certaine admiration malsaine, dans la foule.

– Je suis désolé, j'avais que ça, répondit le dénommé Grosse Teub.

Emma avait jeté son bouquet de fleur au sol, persuadée que c'était fini et que Tom ne voudrait plus de ce mariage.

Mitch quant à lui, entrevue une petite lueur d'espoir suite à l'intervention du père d'Hélo. Il étouffa le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Culpabilité, car il était content que les frasques d'Emma soient révélées au public. Culpabilité qu'il avait en espérant que cette annonce fasse assez mal à Tom pour qu'il renonce.

– Bon Tom, voulez prendre Emma pour épouse ? Et là je signale que j'en ait officiellement plein le cul.

Le visage de Tom se ferma. Elle l'avait trompée. Soit. Lui aussi. Ce n'était qu'une juste revanche. Les compteurs étaient remis à zéro. Et puis Merde. Plus envie de réfléchir. Juste envie que cette situation inutilement dramatique et douloureuse prenne fin.

Emma avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

– Oui.

Une partie de la salle applaudit, tandis que l'autre resta silencieuse comme la mort. Hélo serra les dents et fusilla Emma du regard.

Mitch ne dit rien. Il avait le cœur en miette. Son ventre lui faisait mal et sa gorge était tellement serrée que respirer en était devenu gênant. Puis, soudain, il repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Des gens qui le regardaient étrangement, mal rasé, mal coiffé, dans des habits de clodos vieux de trois semaines.

Les larmes lui montèrent, malgré lui, aux yeux. Bordel qu'il avait mal. Les regards qui le fixaient le blessait, le gênait. Soudainement il eu honte. Pour la première fois, ces regards le touchèrent vraiment.

Envahi par la peine et l'envie de casser quelque chose, il s'enfuit de la salle alors que Tom et Emma s'embrassaient pour sceller leur union.


	2. Chapter 2

Après la cérémonie, Mitch s'était enfui suivi par Héloïse qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Grosse Teub avait enlacé une dernière fois sa fille avant d'aller mener son ultime combat contre les Raologues… accompagné de la police. Mitch et Hélo rentrèrent chez eux. Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant le voyage. Le silence était pesant, harcelant, épuisant. Une fois arrivés, Mitch s'enferma dans la chambre. Malgré les supplications d'Héloïse, il n'ouvrit pas la porte et la jeune femme se retrouva seule.  
Héloïse décida de le laisser. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain et resta un long moment sous la douche, nettoyant la crasse et le sang, apaisant ses plaies. Une fois sortie, elle enfila des vêtements épais, complètement frigorifiée malgré les températures estivales. Elle trouva le courage de faire à manger avec les restes présents dans les placards et déposa un plateau devant la porte de la chambre. Épuisée, elle s'enroula dans un plaid et s'endormit, angoissée, sur le canapé.

Pendant la nuit, elle se réveilla en sursaut à cause du téléphone de Mitch, qu'elle avait posé sur la table du salon. Il vibrait. Elle s'en saisit et vit le nom de Tom. Héloïse soupira et lui dit mentalement d'aller se faire foutre, avant de mettre l'appareil en silencieux. Avant de se recoucher, elle tourna la tête vers la chambre. Le plateau n'y était plus. Mitch avait mangé. C'était déjà ça.

Le lendemain, il sorti de la chambre au moment même où Héloïse émergeait d'un sommeil agité. Il avait les yeux rougis et des cernes jusqu'au menton.

Ils parlèrent. Beaucoup. Toute la journée. Ils ne furent interrompus que par l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait du pauvre Mitch qui ne s'était toujours pas lavé. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche avant que le voisinage ne soit dérangé par une odeur de salade pourrie et irradiée.  
Mitch se confia longuement sur ce qu'il ressentait, de sa tristesse, de sa gène et de son angoisse de ne pas savoir gérer cette situation au quotidien, quand il devrait retourner travailler. Héloïse n'avait que très rarement vu ce Mitch fragile, triste et mal dans ses pompes. Avec elle, il se sentait en confiance et laissa plusieurs fois échapper quelques larmes pendant qu'elle tentait de le réconforter comme elle pouvait. Sur demande de Mitch, Héloïse lui parla de ses crises, histoire de changer de sujet, de la raison de ses trous de mémoire et de son histoire.  
Ces longues discussions firent du bien à Mitch, lui permettant d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, en toute confiance. Vers la fin de soirée, alors qu'ils avaient tous les deux dévalisé le frigo des dernières bières restantes, Mitch avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et s'autorisa même à faire une blague vaseuse quand la fatigue commença à se manifester.

– Bon, on se fait un marathon de porno ou on fait nos baltringues ?

Héloïse rit puis plus sérieuse, lui répondit :

– Je suis désolé Mitch, mais moi je bosse demain… et toi ?

– Il va bien falloir. Y'a plus de bière ! Dit-il en tentant vaguement de garder le sourire.

Héloïse lui passa la main sur la joue.

– Allez viens, on va se coucher !

– Heu, ensemble ? Tiqua Mitch.

– À moins que ça te dérange, moi je m'en fiche.

Pour Hélo, c'était clair. Clair depuis longtemps, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

Mitch marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais ne réfléchit pas longtemps. Il ne voulait pas être seul. Il en avait même un peu peur.

– T'as raison.

– Par contre, je te préviens, tu gardes ton caleçon.

– Mais Hélo, ça va ! Tu la connais bien maintenant non ?

– Mitch ?! Protesta Hélo, bien qu'elle était consciente que son pote essayait par tous les moyens de faire de l'humour pour sauvegarder une certaine façade.

– Ok ok, se résigna-t-il en la suivant.

* * *

Lundi était arrivé beaucoup trop vite. Mitch craignait la suite des événements. Mais il ne pouvait plus manquer le travail. Il avait un loyer à payer, des charges et ne voulait plus vivre dans son bureau, seul. Du moins pour l'instant.  
Il se refusait de penser au fait qu'il voulait aller au travail pour voir Tom et, en quelque sorte, veiller sur lui. Parcequ'au fond, ses factures, il en avait rien à secouer.  
Mitch savait que ce mariage était foireux, que Tom ne serait pas heureux, qu'il mettrait peut-être du temps à s'en rendre compte mais qu'il voulait être là quand ça arriverait. Mitch était blessé par la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Dire qu'il n'en souffrait pas était un mensonge, mais Tom restait son pote, son meilleur pote.

– Ça va aller ? Demanda Héloïse, inquiète.

– Oui oui, t'inquiète pas pour moi.

– Tu me racontes ce soir ! Dit-elle en prenant ses affaires, prête à partir.

– À part les nouvelles techniques de Raph pour se branler en « cachette » j'aurais sans doute rien d'intéressant à te raconter.

C'était faux. Même s'il espérait le contraire.

Une fois arrivé sur son lieu de travail, Mitch resta un moment devant le pas de la porte avant de rentrer, un grand sourire collé sur le visage.

À première vue, rien n'avait changé. Chris et Roxanne travaillaient en se faisant les yeux doux. Ils parlaient de la campagne de Chris, qui s'imaginait déjà Maire de Châtelard. Ralph regardait des choses… des choses, sur son écran d'ordinateur. Stan et Pascale travaillaient sur des Podcasts de sa théorie, complètement dénaturée. Aucune trace d'Emma et de Tom. Il avait encore quelques minutes de répit.

– Mitch ! S'écria Roxanne.

– Je suis de retour ! Répondit-t-il.

Roxanne se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras. Il fut surpris, mais lui rendit gentiment son étreinte.

– On était mort d'inquiétude. On a essayé de te joindre tous le week-end !

– Je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de repos et… j'ai perdu mon chargeur, menti-t-il de manière étonnamment convaincante.

Mitch se sentit légèrement amère et se retint de lui dire que, pendant les trois semaines où il s'était caché, personne n'avait été vraiment inquiet (du moins, selon l'histoire d'Héloïse).

Roxanne le regarda dans les yeux. Elle n'était pas dupe, mais n'ajouta rien. Bizarrement, personne n'avait évoqué son mariage annulé. Avaient-ils saisis que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler ?

Il échangea quelques mots avec les autres puis Ralph s'approcha de lui furtivement. Si furtivement que Mitch sursauta en le découvrant dans son dos.

– C'est vraiment cool ce que vous avez essayé de faire avec Héloïse et Grosse Teub.

– Quoi ?

– J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il était stupide de se marier, tu sais. Je lui ai dis que le mariage était le plus beau jour de sa vie et que ceux qui suivraient le seraient moins. J'ai peut-être pas été assez clair. J'ai essayé d'être délicat pour développer mes capacité de communication non violente. Il y a un livre la dessus qui est vraiment bien, mais c'est pas facile.

– C'est gentil, mais…

– Faudra que je lui demande s'il a dit oui parce qu'il le voulait vraiment ou si parce qu'Emma lui fait peur, parce que si Emma lui fait peur, faudrait lui expliquer que c'est pas en se mariant avec elle qu'elle fera moins peur, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

– Oui oui, merci Ralph.

– Y'a pas de quoi.

Et il s'en alla, comme il était venu. Un mystère à lui tous seul, même si là, pour le coup, il avait raison. Puis Mitch le vit renifler une culotte rose à dentelle et se dit que ça lui faisait quand même bien mal à la aorte qu'un mec aussi étrange et déconnecté vise aussi juste dans les relations humaines. Une histoire de balls et de résonance.

Mitch se réfugia dans son bureau, qu'il ferma derrière lui. Ce dernier était en bordel. Hélo l'avait prévenu que lors d'une crise de colère, elle avait refait la déco. Sans rien ramasser, il s'assit à son bureau. Son regard se posa sur les lourds feuillets de sa théorie. Il s'en saisi et les posa devant lui avant de commencer à le feuilleter.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sans relever la tête de son feuillet, il dit :

– Entrez !

La porte s'ouvrit. Deux secondes plus tard quelqu'un le força à relever la tête, le tenant par les épaules. C'était Tom. Il le secoua... énergiquement.

– Mais t'étais où espèce de connard ?! Je me suis inquiété tout le week-end ! J'arrivais pas à te joindre ! Et c'est quoi cette scène que t'as faite à mon mariage ! Tu disparais trois semaines et tu reviens foutre la merde !

Tom ressentit en très peu de temps de l'inquiétude, du soulagement et de la colère. Mitch, bien qu'un peu sonné au début par ce flot de questions, fini par immobiliser les bras de Tom pour l'empêcher de le secouer comme un prunier.

– Je vais bien mec, j'ai juste paumé mon chargeur. J'ai passé le week-end avec Hélo. Tout va bien.

Tom s'écroula sur une chaise, comme s'il était épuisé et soupira.

– Faudra que tu m'expliques ce qui est passé au travers de ton cerveau tordu. Pourquoi t'es parti aussi longtemps ?

– Longue histoire. Avec Hélo, on s'est rendu compte qu'on n'était pas amoureux et j'ai eu besoin de prendre l'air. Elle était censée s'occuper du mariage et tout annuler… mais elle a oublié.

Mitch tentait de répondre le plus naturellement possible. Il avait énormément de mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Ces même yeux qui le happaient, faisant rater un battement de son cœur. Si Mitch éprouvait des sentiments particuliers pour la personnalité de Tom, son physique ne le laissait pas non plus indifférent.  
Cette pensée obscurcit son humeur. Tom avait choisi de se marier avec sa greluche. Mitch éprouva un sentiment qu'il connaissait mal et n'aimait pas : la jalousie.

– Pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça à mon mariage ? Demanda Tom après un silence lourd.

– J'ai fais ce qui me semblait juste, du moins j'aurais essayé. J'ai pris mes balls à deux mains quoi, répondit simplement Mitch.

– Juste, pour qui ? Demanda Tom.

Le visage de Mitch s'assombrit légèrement. L'insinuation de Tom lui avait fait mal.

– Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues, mais je ne veux pas en parler. T'as fais ton choix. J'espère que c'est le bon. J'ai du boulot. Je dois finir ma théorie.

– Tu ne l'avais pas déjà fini ? S'étonna Tom, faisant référence à leur discussion devant la grange.

– C'est plus compliqué que prévu.

Mitch replongea dans son feuillet pour éviter de regarder Tom. Ce dernier finit par partir (quand Emma l'appela), ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre, le comportement de son ami. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

– Mitch ? Ton chargeur, il est là.

Mitch regarda dans la direction qu'indiquait Tom. Le chargeur était sur le sol, à côté de son sac. En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Emma, à travers la vitre. Elle le fusillait du regard.

Pendant un instant il eu très, très envie de lui faire un gros doigt.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3ème Chapitre. Il est un peu long et il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais j'aime parfois me poser pour développer. Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Après le départ de Tom, Mitch se reconcentra sur les feuillets de sa théorie. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait la finir ou non. Il avait la réponse maintenant. Le silence. Les regards échangés, complices, le mouvement, le sentiment. Le silence. C'était une évidence et pourtant difficile à expliquer. Pas difficile à cause de sa complexité mais difficile puisque cette réponse, ce point final à sa théorie contrastait complètement avec le style et la ligne directrice de sa réflexion. Il n'y avait rien de loufoque, l'exemple qu'il avait en tête n'était pas drôle et n'avait rien à voir avec le cul. Ce n'était pas vendeur et il y avait des chances pour que ça ne fasse pas le buzz que Stan et la boite attendaient.  
Mitch ne savait même pas s'il avait envie de finir sa théorie. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit signe qu'il était déprimé et que son envie de ne rien faire était tout à fait normale.  
Stan voudrait, cependant, avoir des réponses rapidement. Mitch avait encore du mal à croire que ce dernier ne l'ai pas viré après ses trois semaines de "congé". Il ne voulait pas penser que c'était pour sa théorie que Stan l'avait gardé et non pour lui. Que se passerait-il s'il décidait de ne pas terminer sa théorie ? Est-ce que Stan le mettrait à la porte ?

Quelqu'un frappa avant d'entrer. Évidemment, c'était Stan. Par réflexe, Mitch lui lança une bière que son patron attrapa avant de s'asseoir sur le divan.

– Comment ça va mec ? On s'est fait du souci pour toi, lui dit Stan.  
– Je sais. J'avais besoin de prendre le large... pour ma théorie et parce-qu'avec Hélo, ce n'était pas si évident que ça... Elle était censée tout annuler mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.  
– Je n'te le fais pas dire ! On a galéré avec les podcasts de Pascal, après ton départ. Je n'sais pas comment on a réussi à tenir le large.  
Mitch lui fit un signe de tête compatissant, bien qu'il n'était pas en état d'être compatissant pour qui que ce soit. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'ailleurs.  
– Et sinon ta théorie est terminée ?  
– Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment écrire la fin. Elle est compliquée.  
– Écoutes Mitch, je sais que ça été difficile pour toi ces derniers temps avec ton mariage annulé et la lubie maritale de Tom et Emma, mais j'ai une boite à faire tourner et mon père, notre patron à tous, recommence à s'intéresser de près à notre activité, à cause de la perte de vitesse de ces dernières semaines et...  
– Ça va mec, j'ai pigé. Je vais me bouger et la finir. Tu voulais autre chose ?  
Le ton de Mitch avait été sec, dur et légèrement exaspéré. L'envie de répliquer de Stan avait complètement disparue, si bien qu'il avait juste souhaité bonne chance à Mitch avant de s'en aller.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans autre encombre pour Mitch. Chris était trop occupé sur sa campagne et criait de temps en à autre son fameux " **Qu'est-ce que c'est les histoires ?!** ". Il lui avait fait un clin d'œil à travers la vitre, une fois en passant. Roxanne l'aidait comme elle le pouvait. Tom et Emma bossaient de paire avec Pascal et Stan sur la suite du projet de l'entreprise qui... était franchement indéfinissable et Ralph... et bien Ralph se pignolait "discrètement" dans son coin, avec une culotte en dentelle de Géraldine sur les genoux.

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent à ce rythme. À chaque fois que Mitch rentrait du boulot, Héloïse lui sautait presque littéralement dessus pour savoir comment s'était déroulée sa journée. Mitch lui racontait toujours les même choses. La pression de Stan, les réflexions loufoques de Raph, la campagne de Chris, les regards d'Emma et les trop rares tentatives maladroites de Tom pour prendre des nouvelles.

– Et t'as pu lui parler ? Demanda Héloïse.  
– Pas vraiment, sa sangsue le suit à la trace...

Silence.

– Et sinon, c'est quand que tu te bouges le cul ?

Mitch resta interloqué devant la question de son amie d'enfance.

– Il est où le Mitch que je connais ? Qui fait des blagues à la con et qui positive ? Le Mitch qui n'se laisse pas abattre ni marché sur les pieds par une morue et son patron ? T'as eu une peine de cœur. Oui je comprend, c'est difficile, surtout que c'est Tom. C'est dure ce que je vais dire, mais la vie continue et tu veux que je te dises un truc ? On est beaucoup plus séduisant quand on est heureux. Dis toi que ça mettra du temps, pour aller mieux, et que s'il n'est pas capable de voir quel mec génial tu es, tu trouveras forcément quelqu'un qui t'aimera... avec tes faiblesses derrière ta grande gueule, dit Héloïse en terminant sa tirade par un sourire encourageant.

Mitch resta un moment immobile puis la pris dans ses bras.

– T'as raison. Encore une fois. T'es vraiment une sorcière.  
– Je sais...Fais quand même attention à Tom. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...  
– T'es sûr que c'est parce-que tu n'aimes pas Emma ? Demanda Mitch.  
– N'inverse pas les rôles mon gros et va nous chercher des pizzas et des bières pour qu'on passe une soirée sympa.  
– C'est une excellente idée !

Le lendemain, c'est un Mitch enjoué qui défonça la porte des locaux de la boite avec un grand sourire et le dernier feuillet de sa théorie complètement terminée. Il avait de grosses valises sous les yeux, dues à sa nuit blanche d'inspiration, mais se sentait revigoré par le discours d'Hélo et par la finalisation de sa théorie. Bien sûr, il était toujours triste. Bien sûr il aurait sans doute toujours mal au cœur en regardant Tom et Emma, mais il devait aller de l'avant, sinon il allait sombrer dans la dépression. Mitch était plein de choses, mais certainement pas une tapette au fond d'un lit*!  
Il entra dans le bureau de Stan et y jeta la copie de son dernier chapitre :

– Voilà ! Finito ! Tu le lis et t'en fais ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plait, évites d'en faire n'importe quoi avec Pascal. Le reste est parti avec Hélo aux éditions Satan.  
– I appreciate that ! I'm Dick ! cria le dénommé plus loin dans les bureaux.  
– Heu, ok mec, c'est génial, lui répondit Stan avec un grand sourire. Au boulot Pascal !

Mitch sorti du bureau pour rejoindre le sien. Il avait du boulot... en fait non il n'avait rien à faire, comme d'habitude, mais il était temps de travailler sur de nouveaux projets.

– C'est parce que t'as eu un rapport sexuel que t'es d'aussi bonne humeur ? Lui demanda Ralph quand il passa à proximité.  
– Quoi ?  
– C'est les endorphines c'est ça ? Parce que depuis que j'ai des rapports avec Géraldine, je suis de bonne humeur tous les jours. Tu sais, tu peux me le dire, je sais bien garder les secrets, en plus maintenant j'ai appris à mentir et...  
– Merci, merci mec, mais je suis content car j'ai fini ma théorie !

Mais Ralph ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Sur son écran d'ordinateur, on pouvait voir des tableaux excel bien complexes. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Ralph souriait comme un bien heureux. Mitch reconnu les pornglass vissées sur son nez et soupira, amusé.

Finalement, il finit par atteindre la porte de son bureau, mais une main se posa sur son épaule. Mitch retint un sursaut et se retourna. Tom.

– Salut mec ! Lui dit Mitch essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.  
– Salut. Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. C'était bizarre et sans doute fatiguant pour tous le monde. Mais, j'aimerais que tous ça se tasse.  
– T'inquiète pas Tom, il n'y aucun problème !  
– Si il y en a. Je sais que t'as agi en pensant bien faire, même si tu t'es trompé et je ne t'en veux pas, mais je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis pas con. J'aimerais que tu viennes manger à la maison demain soir, qu'on se refasse une soirée bière / pizza devant la télé, comme avant. Tu est d'accord ?

Tom était gêné, mais voulait manifestement arranger les choses, bien que ses paroles aient blessé Mitch. Le DRH était cependant heureux que son ami essaye de recoller les morceaux et lui sourit. Son regard se déporta sur Emma, qui travaillait un peu plus loin dans les bureaux et regardait Mitch et Tom de temps à autre.

– Emma sera d'accord ?  
– Elle n'aura pas le choix, tu es mon pote, lui répondit Tom.

Cette réponse fit sourire Mitch. Apprenait-il petit à petit à s'affirmer ? Mitch s'était-il vraiment trompé ? Cette idée déclencha en lui un petite vague de jalousie.

– Ok, alors je viens !  
– Super, on se tient au jus ! Dit-il en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

En faisant ce geste, la manche de Tom remonta et Mitch vit une marque sur l'avant bras de son ami. Cela ressemblait à un gros bleu violacé, pas beau à voir et surement récent.

\- Et bin, tu t'es pas loupé ! Comment t'as fais ça ? Demanda Mitch.  
\- Je me suis pris une porte répondit Tom en laissant échapper un rire gêné.

Mitch ne le cru pas une seule seconde et Tom le compris instantanément.

* * *

*N'y voyez là aucune moquerie/critique de la dépression. Ce n'est pas le but :) C'est le personnage qui pense.

En espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture ! Zoubi et à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant !


	4. Chapter 4

En rentrant du boulot ce soir là, Mitch ne parla que très peu, contrarié. Il avait raconté en deux mots à Héloïse ce qu'il avait vu. Elle aussi, était très inquiète. Ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le canapé du salon, devant une télévision éteinte. Chacun réfléchissait les sourcils froncés, le poing fermé retenant leur tête, calé sous le menton. C'est dans des moments comme celui-là qu'on pouvait voir à quel point ils se connaissaient et étaient complices.

– Si ça se trouve, il s'est vraiment prit une porte, dit Héloïse sans y croire vraiment.  
– Alors c'est l'homme le plus maladroit du monde, répondit Mitch en se souvenant, d'un coup, les nombreuses fois où il s'était présenté blessé à la boite.

Héloïse se tourna vers lui.

– Faut vraiment que tu lui en parle.

Mitch afficha une moue perplexe.

– Je pourrais pas demain soir. Emma sera là.  
– C'est pas obligé, Emma a sans doute des copines. Elle aura peut-être prévu quelque chose, dit Héloïse.  
– Tu veux dire, des copines autre que celles de la boite ? Lui répondit Mitch en haussant un sourcil.

La mine d'Héloïse se renfrogna. Peut-être Mitch s'était-il trompé en voyant le bleu. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si imposant qu'il le lui avait dit. Mitch s'inquiétait pour Tom. Il aurait très bien pu accentuer la chose, par inquiétude. Héloïse essayait de se rassurer, de rassurer Mitch mais elle se rendait bien compte que ça sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Il y avait des signes étranges depuis longtemps. Mais, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que ça ?... Si ?

Le téléphone de Mitch sonna et afficha le prénom de Tom. Il prit le téléphone et le mit en haut parleur, avant de faire signe à Héloïse de ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

– Allô Tom Tom ?  
– Oui salut Mitch ! Je suis désolé mais je vais devoir annuler notre soirée demain soir. J'avais complètement oublié, mais les parents d'Emma viennent nous rendre une petite visite. On se refait ça vite ?

Mitch marqua une pause, surpris par l'irréalisme de la scène. Tom, a qui il y avait tenté d'apprendre à dire non, essayait de lui mentir en utilisant l'excuse la plus bidon, qu'il avait déjà utilisé durant sa BTP, quelques années auparavant. Sérieusement ? Manque de bol, Mitch avait une très bonne mémoire quand il s'agissait de son pote.

– Aucun problème ! On en reparle demain ?  
– Ok, à demain ! Le salua Tom avant de raccrocher.

De nouveau, un silence pesant envahi la pièce, avant d'être brisé par un Mitch passablement énervé.

– Putain les cons !  
– Faut vraiment que tu lui parles, dit Héloïse avant de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

C'était une évidence.

* * *

Lorsque Tom entra dans les locaux de la boite le lendemain. Il croisa Stan qui lui dit, à un débit extrêmement élevé :

– Mitch veut te voir. Il avait l'air bizarre. Je sais pas ce qui se passe entre vous deux en ce moment, mais vous avez intérêt à régler vos problèmes, car j'ai une boite à faire tourner, moi, et ce serait bien mieux si ça pouvait se faire dans la bonne ambiance.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ? Demanda Emma en soupirant.  
– Je sais pas, je vais le voir.  
– Traines pas, on doit terminer les prises avec Pascal. J'ai des réseaux à faire tourner.  
– Aucun problème chérie.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et cette dernière lui fit un bisou du bout des lèvres, avant de lui sourire et de tourner les talons. Tom se fit la réflexion qu'Emma était vraiment étrange ces derniers temps. Beaucoup plus froide et distante. Il y avait moins de gestes de tendresse entre eux. Elle s'énervait beaucoup plus souvent contre lui.  
Il haussa les épaules. C'était surement la fatigue de l'après mariage, et puis, elle était tellement adorable à certains moments. À cette pensée, Tom sourit.

Il entra dans le bureau de Mitch. Ce dernier l'attendait, bras croisés. Il avait installé une chaise devant son bureau et fit signe à Tom de s'asseoir, sans lui adresser un mot. Ce dernier fut mal à l'aise, mais il savait très bien de quoi Mitch voulait lui parler ce matin. Tom ne savait pas mentir. Ce n'était pas nouveau.

– Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais gober cette histoire ? Lui demanda Mitch vraiment surpris et déçu.  
– Je voulais pas te mentir.  
– Alors pourquoi tu l'as fais mec ! Putain, c'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connait !

Et il avait raison. Tom ne lui avait jamais menti, ou alors beaucoup trop grossièrement pour que Mitch comprenne que c'était du second degré.

Tom ne répondit pas. Il s'en voulait, mais en même temps, Mitch était parfois envahissant et il ne voulait pas qu'il se mêle de ses histoires de couple. À chaque fois qu'il était intervenu, ça s'était mal passé.

– Pourquoi ? Répéta Mitch.  
– Parce-que si je t'avais donné la vraie raison, tu te serais emballé à imaginer des choses farfelues et tu te serais mêlé de ce qui ne te regardes pas !  
– Depuis quand ça te dérange ?

Tom ne répondit pas à cette question. Oui, avant ça ne le dérangeait pas, bien qu'il exprime le contraire. Mais, à la différence de Mitch, il grandissait. Il était marié maintenant.  
Mitch balaya sa propre question d'un revers de la main et demanda à son ami :

– C'était quoi, la vraie raison ?

Tom soupira puis se lança.

– Emma était pas bien hier soir. Elle voulait que je reste avec elle pour la réconforter, c'est tout.  
– Ah mais moi je n'te parle pas de ça. Évidemment que je sais que tu m'a menti pour rester avec Emma, je suis pas con, même si ça me fait chier. Moi je te parlais de ton bleu. C'était quoi, la vraie raison ?

Tom marqua un temps d'arrêt et posa machinalement ses yeux sur la manche de sa chemise, qui cachait son bleu.

– Pour ça, je me suis vraiment pris une porte.  
– Tom, dis-moi la vérité, ordonna-t-il.

Tom ne savais pas dire non. Pour une fois, ça allait peut-être lui servir.

– Bon ok, mais ne te fais pas d'idée hein ? On s'est disputé avec Emma, pour une broutille. Elle m'a poussé et je me suis blessé, voilà c'est tout !  
– Sympa ta meuf. Donc elle te blesse pour une broutille, répondit Mitch, cynique.  
– Mais elle l'a pas fais exprès. Elle s'en voulait beaucoup après, en plus.  
– Alors elle fait souvent pas exprès faut croire. Elle aussi est maladroite !  
– Tu vois ? Je t'avais dis. Tu t'enflammes pour des trucs sans importance, répondit Tom, excédé.  
– Et toi, tu parles comme une femme battue !

Mitch se gifla intérieurement. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire, ou du moins pas comme ça. Il était tellement énervé contre elle... et contre Tom aussi, qui se complaisait dans son déni.

– Dis pas n'importe quoi, ça n'existe pas les les hommes battus. On se chamaille, comme dans tous les couples. Mais franchement mec, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ok, j'aurais pas du te mentir, je suis désolé. Je me rattraperai, mais là j'ai du boulot. On en reparle plus tard.

Puis il sorti du bureau de Mitch, comme ça, sans rien dire de plus.

Mitch ne s'attendait pas à une réponse comme celle-là. Tom aurait du s'énerver, lui dire qu'il était fou, qu'il voulait ruiner son couple, qu'il était con. Mais non, rien, si ce n'est qu'il avait l'air profondément blasé par la discussion et résigné.  
Mitch n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire le plus important. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller lui parler alors qu'il avait rejoint Emma. Sans vraiment espérer grand chose, il prit son téléphone et envoya un sms à son ami.

"Mec. Si un jour ça n'va pas, viens chez moi et Hélo. Je te promets, on te posera pas de question."

Mitch soupira, le voilà qui agissait comme un ado, préférant se cacher derrière son téléphone plutôt que d'aller régler les choses en face. Cependant, la situation était délicate, il ne pouvait pas y aller comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, avec la délicatesse d'un taureau sous stéroïdes.  
Quoi que... non, mauvaise idée. Si sa théorie était juste, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Tom soit victime de dégâts collatéraux.

* * *

Et Hop, Chapitre 4 terminé. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'encouragent en anonyme. Je réponds à tous ceux qui ont un compte sur FFN, mais pour vous, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Donc merci.

Note : Je suis disponible sur Tumblr :

Love. Peace. Tartiflette !


	5. Chapter 5

Les journées qui passèrent, après leur discussion, furent bizarres. Les tensions n'étaient plus vraiment là et Tom ne semblait pas en vouloir à Mitch. En revanche, il l'évitait, manifestement et Emma le surveillait de beaucoup trop près pour que ça soit naturel. On aurait dit une fille trop jalouse entrain d'épier une potentielle rivale. C'était ridicule pour Mitch... et flippant. Plus le temps passait, plus son ressentiment envers elle grandissait.  
Régulièrement Mitch avait tenté une approche ou d'amorcer une discussion légère. Tom répondait toujours avec entrain et ils leur arrivaient même de plaisanter quelques minutes, mais il finissait par se dérober, sous l'excuse d'Emma, du boulot ou d'une réunion avec Stan. En quelques jours, Tom n'avait jamais fait autant de réunions de toute sa carrière.

Pendant cette petite période, Mitch en profita pour observer comment Emma se comportait avec lui. La plupart du temps, elle était cordiale et souriante, parfois beaucoup plus froide et à d'autres moments, adorable. Un vrai Bisounours. Le couple respirait le bonheur quand elle était dans ses périodes roses bonbons et Tom semblait vraiment heureux.  
Avec les jours, Mitch finit par se dire qu'il avait sans doute été trop loin, qu'il s'était trompé et que Tom était effectivement heureux, avec Emma.

Plus les jours passèrent, plus l'humeur de Mitch s'assombrit. Il était triste de se dire que peut-être Tom avait eu raison, depuis tous ce temps. À chaque fois qu'il intervenait, ça se passait mal ou il faisait une connerie. Pourtant il voulait bien faire, mais il faisait mal.

Héloïse, témoin de cette déprime naissante, essayait de rassurer Mitch, de lui rappeler qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, qu'il avait fait de son mieux et qu'Emma était la reine des morues. Parfois son coaching marchait, parfois il marchait beaucoup moins bien et les deux amis se retrouvaient emmitouflés dans des couvertures, les larmes aux yeux devant un film triste ou devant un nanar beaucoup trop stupide pour permettre une quelconque réflexion.

Et puis un vendredi, en début de soirée, le téléphone de Mitch sonna. Ce dernier étant dans la douche et c'est Héloïse qui décrocha. Cette dernière fut très surprise d'entendre la voix de Tom.

– Allo Mitch ?  
– Non, c'est Héloïse. Mitch est dans la douche. Tu veux que je lui laisse un message ? Demanda-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, bien qu'elle eu très envie de l'engueuler.  
– Ça te dérange si je passe vous voir ? Il allait mal.  
– Heu... non, non pas de problème ! Répondit-elle après un blanc d'incompréhension.

* * *

Héloïse avait décidé de partir à l'annonce de l'arrivée de Tom. Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir (il lui manquait même vraiment beaucoup), mais elle savait qu'elle se sentirait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise entre les deux hommes et qu'elle ne saurait pas trop quoi lui dire tant que leur relation ne se serait pas apaisée.  
La jeune femme avait donc décidé de débarquer chez son père, dans l'espoir de passer une soirée entre père et fille et de renouer des liens longtemps altérés. Peut-être que cette simple soirée de Vendredi se transformerait en un agréable week-end en famille. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'Héloïse n'avait pas pu profiter de ce genre de moments.

Mitch avait tenté de convaincre Héloïse de rester. Il ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter avec son ami et s'en voulait d'ailleurs de réagir comme ça. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Tom allait finir par le rendre chèvre.  
Mitch était aussi très inquiet. Il avait peur de l'état dans lequel il allait retrouver Tom, de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Mitch voulait absolument savoir s'il allait bien mais avait décidé de tenir sa promesse. Il ne poserait aucune question en dehors de quelques banalités. Il avait disposé, sur la table basse, plusieurs bouteilles de bières.

Quand Mitch ouvrit la porte à Tom, il eu du mal à le saluer. Sa gorge était nouée et ses yeux parcouraient son corps à la recherche d'une éventuelle trace de coups, une blessure quelconque. Rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Mitch fut rassuré, le temps d'une seconde. Puis, quand il invita Tom a rentrer chez lui, il remarqua que ce dernier boitait, exactement sur la même jambe que lorsqu'il avait porté une béquille, quelques mois auparavant.

– T'inquiète, c'est rien. Je suis tombé de mon escabeau en changeant une ampoule.  
– J'espère que t'as pas trop mal, répondit simplement Mitch.

Ne pas poser de questions. Ne pas poser de question. Il avait promis.  
Rapidement, Tom s'assit et attrapa une bière, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quelques semaines auparavant, quand ils étaient soudés et que Mitch était sur point de se marier.  
Mitch s'assit à côté de son ami et attrapa une bière a son tour. Il avait besoin d'un remontant pour affronter cette entrevue qui s'annonçait plus qu'étrange.

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Mitch, dans un premier temps, eu du mal à retenir toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Finalement, le silence le calma relativement rapidement. Il se concentra sur la présence de Tom, toute proche et se sentit apaisé de le savoir ici, près de lui, en sécurité.  
Leurs regards finirent par s'attraper. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole et Mitch comprit le désarroi dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Un brouillard épais d'incompréhension était lisible dans ses yeux, accompagné d'une tristesse et d'une appréhension déchirante.  
Mitch lui sourit, voulant être rassurant. Il allait tenir sa promesse. Pas de questions. Pas une seule, tant que Tom n'en aurait pas décidé autrement. De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Les réponses étaient dans le silence.

Tom sembla se détendre petit à petit. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il hésitait et était gêné. Mitch le devança :

– Je vais te préparer le canap'. C'est un clic-clac.  
– Merci Mitch...


End file.
